A display device provided with a backlight unit of an edge light type that irradiates light toward a back surface of a display panel, such as, for example, a liquid crystal television receiver or the like, is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
This backlight unit of the edge light type is provided with a light guide plate, a light emitting diode (LED) bar, and a reflective sheet. The light guide plate is disposed so as to oppose the back surface of the display panel. The LED bar has a wiring substrate and a plurality of LEDs mounted to the wiring substrate. This LED bar is disposed so as to oppose a lateral surface of the light guide plate. The reflective sheet is disposed so as to cover a back surface of the light guide plate.
The backlight unit described above is provided inside an enclosure. The enclosure has a frame-like front cabinet that covers an outer peripheral portion of the display panel and a rear frame disposed so as to oppose the reflective sheet. A rib that protrudes toward the reflective sheet is provided across an entire periphery of the rear frame. The front cabinet and the rear frame are each formed of resin.
Furthermore, a frame-like mold frame for supporting the peripheral portion of the display panel is provided between the peripheral portion of the display panel and a peripheral portion of the light guide plate. A rib that protrudes toward a main surface (i.e., a surface on an opposite side of the back surface) of the light guide plate is provided across an entire periphery of the mold frame. The peripheral portion of the light guide plate is interposed between the rib of the rear frame and the rib of the mold frame, together with the reflective sheet. The light guide plate is thereby fixed to the enclosure.